First The Worst, Second The Best
by emm8
Summary: First fanfic - please read and review : . Bella gets into trouble with Mike, a few times. More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

My head lay across the smooth, stone surface of the rocks. This was, by far, my favourite place. My place. I could come here, to the beautiful ocean views, to the serene calm, and just think. And I did need to think. What was I going to do? Would I go to Renee, in the safe, in the comforting? Or, would I stay with Charlie? Charlie who hated me. But Charlie who lived near Edward. My beautiful Edward, who thought I was insane. I could not ask Edward to move with me to Renee, to leave his family, my second family, to leave his home. I don't think he would even consider it, not anymore. But, could I stay with Charlie? Charlie had made his intentions clear, he did not want me. He did not want to hear of me, or from me, he did not want to know me. And all because of one little mistake. That trigger I had pulled had ruined my life as I had known it. Had made me have to start all over again.

I know what I did was wrong, that shooting poor Mike was wrong, but, I thought he deserved it. No one knew what he had done to me. And I couldn't tell anyone. I already felt worthless, I already felt used. That one thing I had that I could give to Edward, that one special thing that he didn't have, was gone. Now, I would never know what it felt like to finally, be his. No, he could not know what Mike had done. Better for Edward to believe I was crazy. He could get over that. Mike would recover, and in a few years, everything would be normal. Edward would be none the wiser, I would be able to forget, and Mike's gun wound on his leg would have healed. Charlie would have gotten over the fact that I had shot someone, and my life would be full. It would be complete. Hah. If only. As I noticed my skin prickle from the cold, I stopped my thoughts and realised I had to get home. Not that it really was a home.

I shut the front door and walked into the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks as I reached the door frame. Charlie. I quickly looked down and started studying the criss-cross pattern on the floor. As usual, his chair roughly scraped back against the tiles, and I heard his footsteps come towards me. I shrunk into myself, as he plodded past. Tonight was not the night he was going to start speaking to me obviously. I sighed to myself and went about making my dinner. I didn't bother making Charlie dinner anymore, because the next morning it would just be in the bin. Uneaten, untouched. I trudged upstairs, too weary to do anything but fall into my bed. I felt lonely. Everyone I loved had seemed to abandon me. Edward was acting distant, Charlie _was_ distant, even my teachers had stopped asking me for answers. As I drifted off into unconsciousness, I considered telling everyone what had happened. I had gone over this a thousand times though, and no one would believe me. Mike had already told me that he was just going to deny anything I said, and with the way I've been behaving lately, everyone's going to believe _him_. Nobody will believe me. Insane, murderous Bella.

I awoke the next morning to see Edward sitting by my bed. A large grin overtook my face, and I crept to him, wanting to feel safe in his arms. As I reached his lap, he stood up. I looked up in obvious dismay, as he sat back down. Away from me. He spoke in his velvet voice, his perfect lips forming every lonely word.

"Bell, I do not believe you are a murderer. I do not believe you tried to hurt Mike. But, I am starting to lose that belief. Tell me what happened because I am starting to doubt myself. I am starting to doubt you."

The words cut through me like ice. No. If Edward was gone. I was gone. The meaning of life was gone. He did not mean that, he_ could not_ mean that.

"Edward," my voice cracked. I took a deep breath and tried again. "I cant tell you, you won't believe me..."

He interrupted with a sharp breath. "Bella, how can you say that. I will always believe you. Always. I will always support you. Tell me."

I sighed, defeated. "One night, I was walking home. Mike came up in his car and offered me a ride. Of course, I accepted. I got in. Immediately, he locked the car. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and I looked at him. I went to tell him to let me out when I saw a gleam in his eye. It was... It was like nothing I had seen. It was evil. Pure evil. He drove until we were way out of town, no where I had ever seen. We were in the dark, and he stopped the car. I went to tell him to take me home when he silenced me with his fingers. He told me that he was the one for me, that he was the _only_ one for me. He told me he had wanted this since we had met, and he knew it was right. He grabbed me. And he kissed me. I tried to stop him Edward! I really did! But he wouldn't. He didn't stop. After, he told me that if I told anyone, he would deny it. He said that what he did was right. He smiled at me then, Edward. He smiled. He really believed it was okay. I was so furious then, I was shaking. I suddenly remembered how he said he carried a gun in his glove box, so I grabbed it. I was quick, but not quick enough. He saw what I was doing and grabbed me. I only got his leg, and he took the gun off me. Then he called the police, and well, you know the rest."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally all off my chest. But, what would Edward think. Would he still love me? Still want me? I started to cry at the thought that he wouldn't. Edward misread my emotions and grabbed me close. His voice, rough and angered, reassured me. He did not hate me, he hated Mike. He was apologising. _He_ was apologising.

"Bella... if, if only I had known. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Words cannot express this. I, I doubted you. And I am sorry for that. Never. _Never_, will that happen again. Please forgive me."

"Oh Edward, of course I forgive you. I'm sorry it happened. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared."

"Bella, you need to tell Charlie. He needs to know as well. He will believe you, I will make him. Tell him Bell. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

I looked up at his face, shocked by the fierce passion wrapped around his voice. His face was saturated with silent tears. I gasped, and reached up to him. My fingers caressed his smooth face, wiping the tears away.

"Edward, don't cry. Do you know how happy I am? I thought, I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. I've been worrying _so_ much."

He reached up to my lips with his finger, stopping my speech. "Bella, I would never not love you. Nor would I ever not want you. Don't think that, please."

My response was to grin up at him. My life was better than it had been in a while. I sighed contentedly, absent mindedly playing with his hair, tracing his face. The face I hadn't held in so, _so_ long.


	2. Chapter 2

As the morning glare crept through my window, I reluctantly removed myself from Edward's protective grasp. I smiled down at him, and sleepily trudged to my full-length mirror. I inwardly groaned at the sight of myself and went about making myself presentable, and human; for Charlie. I had decided, with Edward's strong hand wrapped around my own, that I would tell Charlie. He _did_ deserve to know why his only daughter had suddenly become murderous, and while I desperately hoped that Charlie would be accepting, whatever the outcome would be, I had Edward. Forever. My heart swelled at the thought, and I smiled, an immense grin covering my face.

When I had convinced myself I looked normal, I strode back into my room, hoping that my future would still be sitting there. And I wasn't disappointed; there Edward was, perched perfectly on my bed. I told him of my decision to tell Charlie.

"Bell, I am so pleased. You are so brave. I will be standing there right next to you."

"No, Edward. This is something I have to do on my own. I promise I'll call you when it's all over. Please?"

All at once his perfect face was clouded with an unreadable emotion, but a sad one. After a spilt second though, he quickly regained composure, and smiled up at me.

"Of course. Call me."

I lightly pecked his cheek and walked out my door, slowly closing it as I went. I did not look back at Edward, for I knew that he would have already silently slipped out my window.

I padded down the stairs into the kitchen, to where I hoped Charlie would be. As I passed through the doorframe, and saw Charlie, my body instinctively closed up. My placid heart beat quickened, sweat drops formed on my palms, and my whole body tensed, waiting to run and get away if need be. I had promised myself I would do this though, and, I _had_ promised Edward, so I cleared my throat and opened my shaking mouth to speak.

"Ah, Ch-Dad, um. Can I... Can I, you know, talk? With you? Please?"

Charlie looked up in surprise at my feeble attempt to talk. He grunted a reply, which I took to be a reluctant yes. I gingerly sat down opposite him at the wooden kitchen table, and stared at my shaking hands. I studied my knuckles as I gathered my jumbled thoughts together. I looked up and saw Charlie's accusing eyes glaring back at me. I diverted his stare and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to talk about Mike. And, you know, what happened and everything. I know I've been acting... well weird lately, and that what I did was unacceptable, but, there was a reason behind it."

I looked up to assess his thoughts and was shocked at the amount of anger obvious in his expression. I couldn't bear to look at his apparent disgust, so I concentrated on the swirling 

pattern of the wood on the table. I ended up pouring out my whole story, making sure Charlie knew everything. This was not the time for lies. As my mouth closed upon finishing my last word, I looked up again to examine Charlie's face, and his thoughts. His face was... a mixture of emotions. He was shocked and horrified, relieved and protective. He reacted like Edward, and he violently pushed back his chair, knocking it over as he went, in his rush to get to me, and wrap his fatherly arms around my shoulders. I looked up into his wrinkly face, and saw tears steadily streaming down. I sighed, and wrapped my arms around him. When my back started to hurt from the uncomfortable position, I untangled my arms from around Charlie, and started to get up.

"Dad, I need to talk to Edward, and, I'm sure you want some alone time to think."

He could only nod his head in agreement; speechless at what had just happened. I quickly strode out of the room, and went outside through the front door. The fresh air soothed my face, and dried my tears to my blotchy skin. I turned around, and was immediately swept up into strong arms; Edward. He hugged me close. I laughed, and he instantly let go from our embrace. He looked at me with a questioning expression clear on his face, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Charlie's thinking; he'll be a while. I want to go see Alice, Edward. There are so many people that I need to talk to."

"I know. But you can take your time Bella; you don't need to be rushing around telling everyone today. Lets go for a walk. Or out for lunch."

I grumbled at those suggestions, but nodded my head in agreement; anytime spent with Edward was a good time.

As I walked up the driveway to my home, after my fantastic day with Edward, my stomach started to churn as I thought of Charlie. He had had all day to think, so we would be having a long talk when I got inside. I groaned. I couldn't even stay outside and waste time, the sun was setting and the air was becoming cold. My thin, cotton sweater was not enough to protect me from the night. I turned the lock of the front door, and slowly opened it. It opened silently, but I knew that Charlie would have heard me. As I shut the door behind me, I took a deep breath and steadied my thoughts. This was what I wanted; there was no reason to be afraid. I pivoted on my feet and nervously walked into the sitting room, where I could hear undistinguishable voices blaring from the television. I turned the corner and saw Charlie. He was looking at me, and the emotion evident in his eyes was one of concern, and love. I breathed a sigh of relief, and continued over to him, unsure of what to do. I sat down on the comfy arm chair opposite him.

"Hi dad."

"Bell, hi."

Whoa. His first words to me in weeks. I felt my chest swell with happiness; this was all going to work out. Charlie noisily cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say sorry. These past few weeks must have been hell for you, and I only wish I could've been more understanding, and trusting. I'm sorry for doubting you. Now, I want to help you get through this, and I will support whatever decision you decide to make. But, I really believe that we should tell the police."

I gasped in surprise, my eyes widening with horror. The thought had never crossed my mind. No. No, I would not tell the police. I was nearly over what had happened, and that's all I wanted to happen. I only wanted to get over it, and for my life to get back to normal.

"Dad... no. No. I won't tell the police. Sorry, but no. I am dealing with it myself. No. My decision is made."

"Bella. Please. I know this is hard, but consider it? At least sleep on it tonight. Please? For me?"

"Dad... ugh. Fine. But my decision won't change. Believe me."

His response was to smile. Again, whoa. A smile was way more than I could ask for. I said my goodnights and wearily lifted each tired foot up the stairs. All I wanted to do was sleep. And see Edward. I smiled at the thought, and opened the door to my quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

I closed the door, and lay my palm across its smooth surface. I stood there for a moment, transfixed in my thoughts, when suddenly, a rough hand grasped my waist. I drew in a sharp, hurried breathe that rattled across my throat; this hand was surely too forceful to be Edward's. My mind quickly sorted through all the possibilities of who this criminal could be; and what their intentions were. Then I thought of what _my_ options were; run, scream or fight. I didn't think fighting was a good choice; this person could be six foot, and built like a house for all I knew. If I screamed, then Charlie would surely come running, and I did not want him to get hurt, not at any cost. And then there was running. Hah. Anyway, I was being held tight. Only a few long, drawn-out seconds had passed, so I turned my head to take a look at my kidnapper. I saw the spiked, blonde hair and the red, spotted skin. I smelt the familiar, overpowering deodorant and recalled who it belonged too; Mike. My body shivered from memory, and shied away from his sweaty touch.

"What do you think you are doing here?" my voice rang out, shrill and dangerous.

"Whoa, Bell. Calm down. I only want to talk."

Good. He sounded kind of scared. Or at least, shocked at my reaction.

"I do not want to talk to you. Ever. Get out of my room. Get out of my house. Get out of my life, Mike. Now." Hah. Hoped I sounded menacing enough.

"Look Bell, whether you like it or not, you're gonna talk to me. Right here, right now. Okay? I don't wanna hurt you, so just go along with me here. Geez."

Was he kidding? Did he think I was just going to sit down and have a nice little chat with him? Offer him some tea, maybe a few biscuits. We could have a tea party. Yeah, invite some friends. Hah. He had another thing coming. As the adrenalin rushed through my veins and around my body, I felt strong. I felt indestructible. As I pushed all my feeble power into my right leg, I got ready to strike out and hurt him. Any way I could. Just as I lifted my leg up, he spun me round to face him. To closely face him. I could smell his breathe, not mixed with alcohol this time, I could feel the heat radiating from his body. I could see every line on his face, every spot, every hair. The anger controlled in my leg not seconds before surged up to my palm. I lashed out and struck his face; hard. He buckled in pain. Whoa. I must've done a good job of hitting him. Good, serves the filthy _criminal_ right. Before I could react, he grabbed my arm and threw me onto my nearby bed. Oh God. No. No. This cannot be happening. Not again. This is the cruellest form of déjà-vu. Please, no.

But, thankfully, apparently, Mike was not planning on repeating history.

"Dude. Bell you hit hard. This is gonna bruise. Thanks. Ugh." He glared at me in disgust.

I just stared straight back at him, my eyes fierce fully staring into his.

"Okay, maybe I scared you. Whatever. You wanna warn me next time you plan on doing that."

My unrelenting stare continued boring up into his eyes.

"I just take that as a no, shall I?" He paused. "Ugh, anyway, I do have a purpose for my little visit. I've been hearing rumours, Bell, rumours that are clearly lies. About that night. You catching my drift, Bell?"

My body stiffened. He must be bluffing. I had only told Charlie and Edward, and neither of them would have told anyone else, let alone Mike. Of course, he was bluffing. He must've known I'd only keep my frightened silence for awhile; it was merely a coincidence that I had broken that silence only today.

"I have a very reliable source by the way." He added with a satisfied smirk. It was as if he could read my mind.

"Well I'd be firing that 'reliable source' if I was you, because I have not told _anyone_. And it is none of your business if I choose to. Now get out of my house before I slap you again. I might even get lucky and connect with bone. Out."

He grinned down at me. "Ah, Bell. You can't really be so stupid to think I'd believe that pathetic excuse. One day you'll crack, mark my words, and I'll be right there to accuse you of the liar you clearly are. See ya love." He replied with a sneer, obviously quite pleased with himself.

He snuck out the window, shutting it behind him, and crept down the lattice, the only way up to my room from the outside. I violently shuddered at the replay in my mind of that unwanted encounter, and crept under the safe, comforting doona of my bed. I snuggled under and shoved my head into the pillow, biting it to stop me screaming out; the last thing I needed was for Charlie to think I was going crazy again. I stayed there for awhile, the tears soaking my face and the vicious shaking continuing. I didn't even have the strength to wait up for Edward, for I soon crashed into an unconscious sleep; thankful for the rest it brought my tortured mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning covered in a cold sweat. Images flooded through my mind of the night before; sick, dark images of Mike, and his ugly sneer, tormenting me. I shuddered at the thoughts and groaned. A cool hand snapped out and rubbed my arm; another image of Mike's grasp flooded to the front of my mind. I gasped, Mike couldn't be here again could he? I thrashed out, kicking my rumpled doona to the floor. Before I could do much damage, the cool hands pinned me down to the bed.

"Bell, its okay, I'm here. Open your eyes love."

Oh, right. Opening my eyes might help. Edward's perfect face was the only picture in my vision. I stopped thrashing and he immediately let his strong grasp of me go.

"Are you okay? You were mumbling in your sleep again; something about Mike?"

God. He had to hear that didn't he? Ugh.

"Really? I didn't realise. Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled up at him, hopping to convince him; I wasn't a very good actress.

He didn't look very convinced, but he let the subject drop; he could tell I wasn't going to tell him anyway. His gentle fingers traced my face, and his eyes lovingly gazed into mine. My heart beat slowed and calmed, and my fears melted away. Everything was always perfect when Edward was here. I beamed up at him, glad of his comforting presence.

"So...? Did you have anything planned today?" he asked.

"Mmm. Not really. I have to talk to Charlie though, he is convinced I should tell the police. About Mike. Its going to be tough changing his mind, you know what he's like. And I really want to go see Alice today, Edward."

"Yeah, I promise I'll take you to see Alice. But, don't you think telling the police is a good idea? Hmm? I think it is..."

"Ugh. Not you too. I really don't."

"Nothing I can say can change your mind?" he pleaded, biting his lip and looking down at me with his puppy-dog eyes.

"Nope." Damn. He can get anything he wants with that look.

"Not even this...?" he gently leaned his lips to my bare neck, and tickled me with his warm breathe.

I ducked from under his hold and grabbed his face, placing my hands on either side of his immaculate face. "No, not even that. Gonna have to do better than that." I smiled down at him.

"Damn. Seems my dazzling powers have lost there effect on you."

"Yeah, I'd agree with that." I sighed contently and grinned playfully up at him. My stomach growled, and ruined the moment. Edward laughed at me.

"Go get some food. And talk to Charlie. I'll be waiting right here..."

"Sounds good; don't you dare move now." I said, wagging my finger at him.

I hopped up and left the room, swinging my hips as I went. I heard him snicker behind me and smiled to myself. I plodded down the steps.

"Charlie..." I called out.

No reply. Huh. He must've gone fishing. I didn't think he would considering this would be our second day of speaking. I went into the kitchen looking for him, or a note, but I barely got through the door before a blood-curdling scream left my trembling lips. Edward was down the stairs in a second, and he rushed to my side. The unfamiliar high-pitched scream was still coming from my lungs, and my finger was shakily pointing at the body of Charlie, slumped forward in his usual chair at the kitchen table.

"Bell. Shh. Please." Edward said calmly.

I abruptly closed my mouth and ran forward, to Charlie. I could clearly see the bright, florescent colour of the blood coming from his back. It had soaked through his denim jacket, which clung heavily to his skin. I dashed in front of him and pushed the table aside. I leaned his body against the back of the chair but instantly let go again. His face was drained of blood. The usual tan complexion was pure white. His mouth drooped downwards, and saliva was pooling at the corner. He eyes were cold and lifeless, staring ahead, but not seeing a thing. When I let go of his body, Charlie crashed to the floor, his brain unable to tell his body what to do. I screeched, and leapt backwards, falling over the chair behind me. I landed on my arm and I heard a snap. A sharp pain bounded up my arm, but I barely noticed it. My eyes were locked on my father's unmoving body. I didn't hear Edward on the phone calling Carlisle. I didn't hear him come over to me. I didn't register him wrapping his protecting arms around me. My mind was blank and numb; I only saw Charlie. Tears silently welled up in my eyes, and flooded over my cheeks. Salty drops landed on my burning, disfigured arm and on my crinkled pyjamas, but I didn't notice. Carlisle silently walked into the unlocked house, and straight to Charlie. He didn't say a word to me, or to Edward, still holding my rocking body. He covered Charlie with a white cloth, and I watched as the white covering Charlie's back soon turned crimson. Edward gently lifted up my exhausted body, and carried me outside and into Carlisle's car. As the engine started up, and we drove away, my eyes remained riveted on the image of Charlie that remained in my mind.

As we drove up the winding driveway to Edward's house, Alice rushed out to the car. She said something, but I didn't hear. As Edward carried me into the big house, and lay me on 

his bed, Charlie lingered at the front of my mind. Edward covered my shivering body with the duck-down doona and went off, sitting down somewhere close by. I heard him say something, but the words were all jumbled up, so I closed my eyes and tried to shut out the annoying sounds his beautiful mouth seemed to be making. As I lay, my mind went over, again and again, the horrifying scene that had happened not an hour ago. I gulped for air, my lungs feeling too small to keep me alive. Tears started flowing freely down my face again, as my mind started to torture itself with unanswered questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward wouldn't shut up today. I never thought I wouldn't want to hear that smooth, calming voice, but today I was close to yelling at him. _Yelling at him._ It took all my strength and control to clench my fists, and shut my mouth. He means well. And he wants to help, but he doesn't understand. He wants me to 'talk' to people. Ugh. My father just died. D-I-E-D. He's gone. Forever. And I had just started talking to him. My stomach cramped in agony as this depressing realisation came to the front of my mind again. I'd tried to stop thinking about it; but it was hard. I didn't have much else to distract. Expect my arm; it burned. It was hard to ask for painkillers when you weren't talking to anyone though. It was ironic, I felt like I couldn't talk to anybody, except Dad. You know, the dead one. Yeah. I was even calling him dad now. Couldn't he have waited just a little longer to die? I mean come on, father's are not meant to die until their children are stable. Living in a good home, with the whole 'happy family' thing going on. I certainly did not have a happy family, so technically, dad should still be alive. Ugh, Kill me; Edwards coming back in.

"Ahem, Bell. Do you want some water? Or food? You should really eat you know; gotta keep your strengths up. And Carlisle wants to talk to you. It's kinda mean if you just ignore him, he's really trying to help."

I still did not feel like talking, so... I didn't. I kept my mouth shut, and stared into the pillow, waiting, hoping, for Edward to leave. I only relaxed when I heard him sigh in defeat, and shuffle out the room. I groaned inwardly when I heard another set of visiting feet walk into Edward's dark room.

"Good afternoon Bella." Chirped the ever cheerful Carlisle.

I gave my usual reply of nothing. Hopefully, he would get tired of talking to a wall and leave.

"Yes, I'm quite well, thankyou for asking."

He was planning on doing the whole 'lets impersonate Bella!' thing obviously. Whatever. Had that, and broken that; Alice left after about five minutes.

"I just wanted to give you the news Bella, since no one has actually told you."

He sighed and came and sat by my bed. The pillow was still crumpled around my face, so he laid his hand on the back of my head, slowly stroking my hair. I considered shrugging his light touch off, but I couldn't be bothered. Besides, it kinda felt nice.

"Charlie is dead. He was stabbed, murdered, Bella. The police are currently investigating, and eventually they're going to need a statement from you. Only when you're ready of course. Okay?"

My throat closed over, and my hands started sweating. The doona got too hot, and I felt claustrophobic. My breathing came in sharp, painful gasps, and tears started to well up in my eyes. My body started to shudder, as I felt the wave of tearful emotions come to breaking point. As one violent tremble shock my weak frame, my carefully built walls broke, and the tears fell. My body jolted in time with my raspy breathing. I felt Carlisle's hand jump and crash against the back of my head, as he was unprepared for my emotional breakdown. Ugh. I so did not need him seeing me like this. I tried to crawl under the covers, away from him, but he grasped my shoulders and lifted me up. He laid my head in the crook of his neck, and patted my knee reassuringly.

"Good girl Bella. Let it all out."

We stayed like that for a good hour; me, pouring my heart out, and Carlisle, sitting there supporting me. When the last tear dropped, and Carlisle sensed that I wasn't an emotional wreck anymore, he tilted my head up to face him. My tears had dried to my blotchy face, which stiffened as I moved. My shoulders slumped in tiredness and defeat, and the last thing I want to do was talk.

"I know this is hard Bella, but this is the first step of acceptance, and recovery. We are all here for you, and we all want to help you. Edward especially. He has been an emotional wreck ever since you got here. Let him into your bubble Bella, he wants to help you so badly. Ignoring everyone and blocking everyone out is not an option Bella, it makes this horrible ordeal so much worse for everyone, including you. You are being selfish."

I looked up at him in shock. All my visitors had been sympathizing with me, telling me how sorry they were and pitying me. No one had told me I was being selfish. How dare Carlisle tell me that? He didn't know what I was going through, he didn't know the unbelievable pain I felt. My shock turned to anger, and that must've been evident on my face for Carlisle spoke once more.

"I know that may seem harsh Bella, but every word of it is true. I know what you're going through, and I know the best way to deal with it. I do care about you Bella, and soon enough you'll see that. I suppose you'll want me to leave now?"

I looked up at him in pure disgust, and wrenched my body away from him. He smiled and left, turning the lights on as he went. Ugh. He was right at the top of my hit list as of now.

--

Edward stumbled into the room just as I was cursing Carlisle under my breath. It was kind of funny; poor Edward was a bit scared of me at the moment. I think he thought that I was going to break down and lash out at him any minute. My apparently not so inward inside joke made me smile, and Edward stopped in his tracks over to the bed. The look on his face was a mixed one. He was relieved that I was doing normal humanly things again, but I don't think he was sure if this was some crazy phase I was going through. I giggled out loud.

"God Edward, have I been that creepy?"

His eyes turned oval in shock. "Ahh, hate to tell you Bell, but yes." His shocked eyes became filled with remorse. "I truly didn't know what to do; I felt so helpless."

His look was so pitiful, I felt horrible. I leaped up from the bed and jumped into his strong arms. My light kisses smothered his neck and his face; I would make up the pain I had caused him somehow.

--

My moment with Edward barely lasted a minute, for I heard light steps ascending the stairs, and bouncing into the room; Alice. God, I loved this girl; I hadn't properly seen her in ages. She was short, and slim. Her dark hair whipped out in all directions, and her alert eyes were forever darting around. She was quick, and couldn't sit still; it was hilarious. Her face was always very expressive, and at the moment, a smile was radiating out, her white teeth shining.

"Bella! Yay! Carlisle told me the good news. About you finally coming out of your zombie hours and all."

Edward cleared his throat at Alice's observations, but I patted his shoulder to quieten him; I was glad to see Alice too.

"Yeah Al, I'm here." My voice started to crack.

Alice tore across the room and enveloped me in a massive hug. "I'm sorry about your dad..." She whispered in my ear.

"S'okay. Thanks" I smiled up at her, trying to make myself look convincing.

I suddenly yawned; I hadn't really slept too well the past night or so. Edward was immediately on his feet; he practically shoved poor Alice out of the room, and laid me out on the bed, under the warm covers. I snuggled under as he went to turn off the light.

"Bell, you can sleep in a minute love, that arm...?"

"Ugh. You worry too much; it'll be fine for one more night. I promise I'll scream if I need you, mmkay? Night Edw-a..." My voice trailed off as I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
